Frequently Asked Questions/Pet
Pet and Mount Questions Can we own Pokemon? What categories are there for them & what do they mean? Yes, you may. Alternatively, you don’t have to. There are 6 categories for Pokemon: Pets, Mounts, Ranch Pokemon, Business Pokemon, Farm Pokemon, and Garden Pokemon (abbreviated commonly as Gardenmon). Pets are just that--companions for your characters. They are allowed to enter into pet contests. Mounts are Pokemon used for transportation. They are able to be entered into our semi-annual Racing Cup events. Ranch/Business/Farm Pokemon are job-specific producers & helpers. Different Ranch Pokemon have annual show events that they can be entered into. Gardenmon are Grass-Type Pokemon that provide your character with extra little perks such as upgrade buffs or extra pet slots. They are not Farmer-specific! How do we catch a pet and what pets can we catch? To catch a pet, you need to: 1) own or purchase a pet slot, 2) draw or write your character catching the pet, & 3) note the group with a link to the submission along with: name, Pokemon, and gender. The submission should have at least flat colors and a background for visual-art or about 1000 words for written pieces. Additionally, in most cases, your character will also need to have unlocked the appropriate mine level that matches the Pokemon’s Type. If the Pokemon in question is dual-Typed, both Types must be unlocked. You can see what types are unlocked at each level at The Mines blog. There are special exceptions for capturing a pet outside of the cave restriction. One of these exceptions is obtaining a Pokemon through Horde Events. These are events where a large amount of Pokemon appear on the island. To capture a horde Pokemon, check to see if there are instructions outlined in the event blog’s update. If there are none, then you can capture a horde Pokemon by purchasing a pet slot, and drawing your character interacting with the Pokemon. Then note the group with the image drawn and a request to fill the slot with the horde Pokemon. Another exception is obtaining a Pokemon through the Safari Zone. The Safari Zone has 4 Pokemon available for capture that are changed out each month. To capture a Safari-mon, follow the instructions outlined in the Safari Zone blog. The last exception is obtaining a Hatchable Egg through an event. These are rare opportunities! To obtain a Hatchable Egg, follow the instructions outlined in the event blog’s update. So I have a hatchable pet egg, what should I do? To hatch an egg you need to send in a submission of your character caring for the egg and then of the egg hatching to the group, leaving a total of two submissions to meet requirements. If it is visual art, it should be (at least) flat colored with a simple background. If it is a written submission, it should be about 500 words. Once you have done that, send a note to the group to inform us that the egg has been hatched. Include a link to your submissions. Eggs hatched into pet slots and ranch slots have no fees, given a slot is available. Eggs hatched into mount slots comes with a 2,000PD training fee, and garden slots match usual prices. Be sure to include the Name, Pokemon, and Gender of the Pokemon being hatched in either the artist’s comment (description) or in the note you send to the group. Can I have more than one mount? Yes. Each member may have up to two mounts at a time. Ranchers, however, have the option of purchasing a stable to gain one more mount. The only exception being in the rancher runs a 'mount' ranch, where their mounts are considered their ranch pokemon, though with no work-picture benefits, such as wool or milk. How can I evolve a Pokemon I already have? You can evolve a Pokemon by submitting stories or artwork of them, and tracking them here. To count as an Evolution Point, look to the following information: *Visual images should at least be lined and flat colored, while Pokemon in written submission should be featured in a story that is at least 500 words. *Multi-panel comics only count as 1 Evolution Point. *Pictures of an Egg do not count as Evolution Points. This is for hatching the egg only. *Pokemon that evolve with Evolutionary Stones do not need them to evolve. However, they can be used to skip the heart-requirement. * 2-Stage Pokemon require 5 Evolution Points to reach their second form. (e.g. Blitzle > Zebstrika) * 3-Stage Pokemon require 3 Evo-Points to reach their second form, then 6 Evo-Points total to reach their final form. (e.g. Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur) When your Pokemon is ready to evolve you should note the group with the Pokemon you'd like to evolve and provide the link to your Animal Tracker.